User talk:Sumaes01
Welcome to the Talk Page of Me! Hello and welcome to the talk page of me! Here you can leave messages to chat with me or submit an icon request. Remember to sign your messages by using those four tildes or click the signature timestamp. You may also use your word bubble. Please refrain from using foul languages and whatnot and proofread your message before clicking savepage. Thanx and have an awesome day on the wiki! I archive my talk page every 46 Summaries (I don't know why I picked this number!) I have other talk pages for Archives and Ads. MOOZ .}}}} Neat! I love you! Umm.. not like that. I don't like you like that. And I don't know you in actual life, outside of the internet, as far as I know.}} OMG CANCELLED REQUEST }} Renaming }} Agents Icon Hi Sumaes. Can I have an agents icon like on the top of your user page? Thanks in Advance! Here is my request: Eyes: Like Rusty's Mouth: Like Rosalyn's Skin: Like Maria's Glasses: Like Shirley's Hair: Like Eliza's in black (She's not in the game) Face Tatoos: a star and thunder bolt Outfit: (If it shows) Like Annie's Background Color: dark blue please Thanks, I think that's it! Katrina the Rich Girl 01:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, it's really pretty! Katrina the Rich Girl 01:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Poll thing You type the code: Question? Option Option Then you get: Question? Option Option Tardisgirl98 17:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) PS3 But uh...I like how you can move teh Sackboy's arms and change their expressions. Lolz. }} Ad Special_Agent_Kat.jpg Answers to your questions Archive Tables Ad }} Requesty Thingy }} Maniacal Productions Stuff Documentary Icon TAG! Your it! }} Hello Again. Did you edit Typical MySims Town, cause episode 4 has been made! RE: School Days of Violet Nightshade QWERTYIOUPAL Sad enough for ya?}} Not many colors aren't on her. I finally settled with Dark Blue. }} }} Hello, Humanoid I am Zorro. I have been on this place for a few weeks and I've mostly just been wandering lately. I was readin' your typical sims joint place and why haven't you edited it more?! I was actually gettin' pretty interested and then ya cut me off... Da Zorro Creature 21:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I Guess So... OooOOoohhh.... So it's the person-that-doesn't-like-talking-to-me's fault that I'm bored. Seriously, the most she's said to me (not counting her greeting when I first joined) was three words. THREE! But I've been keeping myself entertained. I'm now writing "ZNC" and "The Misadventures of the HQ Crew (and whoever else is in the lobby at that moment.)" "Fun With Time Portals!" hasn't been started yet, but I'm getting there. Da Zorro Creature 22:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Mm-hm... And you still aren't going anywhere. Zorro 00:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Okey-Dokey I suppose I'll just wait some more - HEY!!! Maybe you can help me with su'um right quick. I gotta log off in a minute so I can go watch Destination Truth, so I doubt I'll talk to ya 'til tomorrow... How in the Sam Heck do ya get the user thing up there when you're writing them little stories an' junk? Lately, people have just been puttin' mine up there, but I wanna know how ta do it. I can learn Spanish just like that, but I can't figure the little user thing out. It's sad, really. Zorro 00:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! It does. Thanks, dude! Zorro 22:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You're gettin' somewhere Congratulations! But now I have another problem. The link wouldn't agree to get its butt over there unless I put "User: Zorro T. Dracoyena/ZNC Episode 3." See? It agrees to go there right now, but not if I only put "ZNC Episode 3." ...Racist little link. Zorro 01:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Both of u Auntlila01 21:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yessss please! Auntlila01 21:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks Auntlila01 21:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) its kk can u do another one just incase Auntlila01 22:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) gyyughkuhkuh }} }} IIIIIII'm Back! I was gonna talk to ya about 20 minutes ago, but - would you believe? - I got lost. Anyway, I solved my problem. I think. Oh well, if I di'int, this site will just have to blow up. I don't wanna take pictures tomorrow! Zorro 00:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ...yyyawn. Do you gots alotta homework or su'um? ~Zorro 7:06 (US Est) 10/5/10 That explainationates it. Which this is the first time I've been up in here since last week. Oh, it's not because I forget; I was getting mad, and had other things I could be doing. ~Zorro 6:52 pm (US Est) 10/12/10 Congratulations. You're an epic fail. Zorro - Oh, wooow. 2 months and what did you do? You wrote 2 - 3 sentences. What did I do? Read nearly every other thing advertised and wrote a bunch of pages that I'm too lazy to count. You're even more boring than that X-naut da gamer or whoever they are. Think I'd make it as a drill sergent? (I know that question will never be answered...) 8:30 pm (US Est) 10/22/10 My Cat's Name Is Bacon. (No really, it is!) BLACK MOLES ARE BLACK! }} Hello! Ween. How about you?}} I think I'm just lazy or sumthin'.}} I think I did it for a project in elementary school once, though...}} *Laughing uncontrolably* Zorro - You have a bad number of edits! Ha ha - *Falls out of chair* 7:52 pm (US Est) 11/1/10 Zorro - Your edits were at 666. 5:25 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 Zorro - What else would I have meant??? Oh, and I have an ad! Hooray! This is a great moment in Zorro history! Right next to learning how to link. 6:20 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 Zorro - Er, it's at the bottom of the ad page if you really wanna see it that bad. If ya just wanna entertain yourself, then I can just throw you into the archive that it leads to: The Misadventures of the HQ Crew And 2 hours to respond?! What in the world were you doing? 8:15 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 Zorro - Thanks! And I know you have a life. I think... And I hope ya feel better. 9:24 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 You is welcome Zorro - I'm having a discussion on my blog: STOP THE MADNESS!!! Or this madness. I don't even remember what I named it. Anyway, it don't show up in my blog tab, so if you wanna join in you'll have to find it in the wiki activity or whatever that tab in the top left is called. 7:08 pm (US Est) 11/3/10 Zorro - I mean RIGHT! The top right. 7:10 pm (US Est) 11/3/10 Zorro - I usually write something new everyday (except today because I was caught up in the blog.) And not just for the HQ Crew. For ZNC, Fun With Time Portals, and soon Survival on Dinosaur Island. 8:21 pm (US Est) 11/3/10 Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} STRAWBERRIES ON THE SHORTCAKE! }} The Axial Catwalk }} OUCH }} }} Agents Icon Request }} }} ...remote controll battle!!! }} }} CONFIRMATION ALERT!! Oh. Em. MOCKINGJAY! MySims Cutie 142 11:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Zorro - *looks at the most recent text on your fanon episode* Holy cow, tools have brains now! So. Since your fanon isn't really gonna go anywhere now, what was gonna happen? Oh, and The HQ Crew has gained 3 new episodes: 1 at the beginning before everything else and 2 after where it originally left off. Just sayin'. 7:44 pm (US Est) 2/6/11 yo yo yo! MySims Cutie 142 21:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Answer. Um.....Hi my name is Vanessa have you meet my cousin Autumm? Alpaca Tragedies }} Think of me in the depths of your despair }} And Natalie is based off actual me, Natalie .}} Come raise your lantern to the sky }} Unexpected outburst!!!! OMG Sumaes lost points with Autumm Autumm 01:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Fruit in the Foot is Illegal Guess I should speak to him about it...}} Soon to be Treasurer! Dreams Don't Turn to Dust Blanky picturer is on my talk page they both have 70 pointsAutumm 20:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) }} Alligator Sky Sorry about that last comment I'm a bit nut.Jessica9316 22:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I got a firer in my LASER!!! I don't even know??????!!!!!! but,still sorryJessica9316 22:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) your request, man You know that I am not Autumn and I don't want to be like her. Can we all get off thus subject?Jessica9316 14:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) An Answer That is correct, I am an experienced Simmer. Please ignore the fact that I don't use a talkbubble :p. --BobNewbie talk • blog 15:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I have become...POTATO CHIP! }} Yes and No Well, young adults can work in the cafeteria for some extra ca$h and, if they get a good grade, get a nice little amount of money for the next semester. From what I know, they can own a business if you have Open For Business, but this may be quite hard to juggle along with your school grades. Hope I helped! --BobNewbie talk • blog 08:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't quit, I am only taking over the club till she comes back and when did I ignore your messages? Jessica9316 23:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure.Jessica9316 23:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) KUZ BABY YOUR A FIRE-- *shot* }} Sure. Thanks Thanks a lot for the Image!.--The Maitre 00:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you remake MySim. Snow Princess31 00:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You never let me know if you said yes or no.Snow Princess31 21:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thankies! Snow Princess31 21:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Boats can FLY!!!! . I used shapes and text... and lines...}} I made this for you!A DOGGIE!!!Snow Princess31 00:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! I see you meet Ruby410.Snow Princess31 01:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I dropped my Death Note in the Human World